


Night

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [42]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang spend a night under the night sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/418p9o/bumblebee_kisses_by_rwby21/cz0fjh4?context=3
> 
> Source: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CYsQA_SUkAAOQz-.jpg

The small arena was quiet at night.

And that was mainly due to the fact that Blake was attempting to hack the lock that kept the maintenance door shut.

Yang kept a careful watch. A small bundle of provisions, including blankets, food and pillows was at Blake's feet.

Trying to get through the main doors was too noisy and extravagant.

Blake tapped in the penultimate code on the list she'd copied off a maintenance terminal, hoping that the code hadn't changed since she'd stumbled across them the previous day.

"One of them has go be right one. It must be." She muttered, slight irked by how stubborn the lock was.

The last three digits were heralded not by the soft bleep of an incorrect passcode, but instead a chirp, then a hiss as the door opened.

Blake smiled in triumph and called Yang over.

They moved through a small corridor into the arena.

"It's starting." Yang whispered.

Above them, the night sky lit up.

Clusters of lights, red and green and white soared overhead.

Yang and Blake watched the Atlesian Air Force begin covert military manoeuvres, heading back North.

The students hasn't been told about it, and given the hour, most were asleep.

But for Blake and Yang, who had been present with their teammates when they'd heard about the departure, they had a perfect view of the lights.

Crossing to camp on the South side to get the longest look, Blake and Yang walked hand in hand, eyes fixed on the nightlights of the aircraft.

"It's no aurora, but still..." Yang said, turning to Blake.

"Beautiful in its own way." Blake said.

And as she'd wanted to do since the first 'aurora night' (but was frowned upon by the overseeing teachers) she kissed her partner as the sky glittered.

Yang pushed Blake up against the wall, deepening the kiss.

After countless kisses, they unravelled the pillows and blankets, creating a shared bed.

The lights had been replaced with stars when they settled down, but the romantic thrill from breaking into then occupying a large,open space kept the pair up until the early morning.

And when Glynda was sent to check on a logged breach in the morning, annoyed at the too-simple order, she was both impressed and annoyed at the two huntresses who slept soundly in the amphitheatre.

The amphitheatre quickly lost its romantic charm to Yang and Blake, once they'd been ordered to clean the entire place as punishment.


End file.
